What Should Have Been
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Pointless fluff. An short epilogue to the movie. Charlie and Sophie pairing.


**So, this is a pointless fluff that came to my mind as I watched the end of the movie. It is just a short extra epilogue to the movie….It's not very good, so please do read and review!**

_**Letters To Juliet**_

_**What Should Have Been.**_

"Are you going to kiss me?" Sophie inquired, staring deeply into Charlie's loving eyes as she gazed down on the man she loved. "Yeah", replied Charlie, as he clung tightly on the vines that grew leading to the balcony that Sophie was on. He reached for the branch above him, attempting to hoist himself up to the girl that awaited him. However, the branch could not hold Charlie's weight, and snapped. Losing his grip and footing on the vines, Charlie stumbled, fell and landed on the grass below.

Sophie was stunned as she witness Charlie's fall. "Oh my god, Ch-" She spluttered, before dashing out of sight, down the stairs that lead to the balcony. As Sophie caught sight of Charlie's sprawled frame on the grass, she heard him chuckle. "I can't believe I just did that." He muttered to himself, as he laid awkwardly on the grass. Sophie ran towards him and kneeled beside him, a small smile on her face.

"Hi", she whispered, suddenly shy.

"Please tell me no one saw that."

Sophie glanced around and noticed the newlyweds Lorenzo and Claire walking hand in hand towards them, looking rather curious. "Nobody saw it." She assured Charlie with a smile. "Good, that's good." He replied, stroking Sophie's cheek lovingly, while the other hand tangled itself in her blonde hair.

"Can you move?" Sophie inquired, concern in her voice.

"Only my lips." Charlie answered, and smiled.

Sophie grinned and leaned in, closing the short distance between them. Their lips met the first time in two months, and fireworks were sparking in both their heads. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but soon turned more passionate. It just felt so right to both Sophie and Charlie.

They were so lost in their little world that they didn't even notice Lorenzo and Claire standing a short distance away from them, taking in the scene. Claire awed inwardly and smiled at her husband. There was no doubt that they both knew that Sophie was made for Charlie.

The happy couple only broke apart, when they heard murmuring of the other guests to the wedding from ahead. Sophie flushed a shade of red and Charlie simply chuckled, before getting up with a little help from Sophie. Biting her lower lip, Sophie buried her head in Charlie's shoulder, embarrassed that she had just made out with Charlie in front of all those people.

Claire came up and gave Sophie a warm hug. "It's about time." She stated, looking pointedly at her grandson. Charlie didn't reply, instead, wrapped his arm around Sophie's waist and grinned at his grandmother. "Congratulations." She added with a smile. "Thanks Claire." Sophie murmured happily.

The rest of the post-wedding ceremony passed eventfully. People came up and gave their blessings to both Lorenzo and Claire, and Charlie and Sophie. The latter two wore identical happy smiles on their faces throughout the lunch, and exchanged fond glances as well. Soon, the last of the guests left, and only the family of the newlyweds, as well as Sophie, remained.

Everyone offered to help the packing crew clear up, but refused for both Lorenzo and Claire to help, insisting that they head up to their room to rest. Pretty soon, the sheets were in a basket, the tables and chairs stacked neatly at the side, and everything looked normal again.

Charlie offered to walk Sophie to her car to grab her bags. The couple said nothing much on the way, each thinking about what had happened earlier. Charlie laced his hand with Sophie's and squeezed it. "We need to talk." He stated, but Sophie stopped him. "I know Charlie, but can it wait till later? I just want to enjoy the moment." Charlie nodded and remained silent, but he was contended.

After placing Sophie's belongings in the guest room, which just so happen to be opposite Charlie's, the couple parted for a shower and a change of clothes first. Charlie wasn't very keen on staying in his tux much longer. An hour later, Sophie was dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt, combing her hair in front of the mirror. As she was finishing up, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sophie called out, and the door opened to reveal Charlie, wearing casual pants and a shirt. She smiled when she saw who it was. Walking over so that she was next to him, she said. "Hi".

"Sophie, I…." Charlie started. "Let's take a walk shall we?"

Moments later, the duo found themselves taking a stroll around the garden of the Lorenzo family's home. They were both silent, Charlie contemplating what to say and Sophie wondering if she should say anything. Charlie arm found its place around Sophie's waist once more.

"Let's sit Charlie. We really have to talk." Sophie gestured to the bench nearby. Charlie lead them both there and they took a seat. It overlooked the view of the whole house, and the sight was truly beautiful.

"So…." Sophie begun, unsure of what to say.

Charlie cut her off by pressing his lips against hers again, while pulling her close to him. Sophie responded immediately, her hands wrapped around Charlie's neck and the couple spent some time lost in each other's embrace. When oxygen became a requirement, they broke apart, but still held each other close. Their foreheads were pressed together as they stared intensely into each other's eyes.

"I love you Charlie." Sophie whispered and smiled.

"I love you to Sophie." Charlie dropped a light kiss on Sophie's forehead. Sophie laid her head on Charlie's chest, and sighed in contentment, closing her eyes. It really felt like home.

"Sophie?" Sophie's head snapped up and looked at Charlie.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Sophie beamed, and responded immediately. "Yes Charlie, a million times yes." Charlie grinned as well, and kissed Sophie again. They had found each other.

It was all but the start of a brand new story for both Charlie and Sophie, two lovers that were destined to be together.

_The End._

**I hope you guys like this. Please read and review! Thanks you! **

**-TrixieNancy124.**


End file.
